Reita::I'd Get To Know Me First::Chapter 1
by RoxasRAWR
Summary: A Love Between superstar musician and somewhat superstar vocalist


Midnight Malice:I'd Get To Know Me First

I sat in the airpot lounge waiting for our dads plane to be ready for my brother and I to board. My dad is filthy rich. He is a music producer for the many famous japanese band. The newest one is my friends band which i'm in. Now don't go thinking were not good, and saying she just go it because he dad is a producer. Yeah unfortunetly no, my dad would not just give anyone the job of a life time. Well in the band i play the the lead guitar and my best friend is the lead singer and this summer my dad got us the gig of a life time. A line up with the best,Midnight Malice(the band im in), S.K.I.N.,Abingdon Boys School , Alice Nine, Dir En Grey and The Gazette. Like I said the best of them all. I waited patiently with my brother and the rest of the band. "Flight 696 is ready to board," the announce said. I grabbed my carry on bang as did everyone else and walked through the tunnel to the plane. It wasn't a huge massive plane like any one would like. It was just a plane that fit just the few of us. Its not my style and everything to fly around in a big fancy plane but i've go used to this living with my dad and all. The plane took two days and we had to stop a few times for gas and check on other things. I was happy about that i got to go to different places of the world. We finally landed in Tokyo. I got woken up by Jesser by tripping over her own feet like always. I heard laughing along with my groaning. "Ahh your up," Travis my brother said handing my bag and PSP. "Lets go we got to get to the hotel to see dad." I grabbed my things from his hand and walked off the plan into the limo. The Limo took us straight to the hotel which was smack dab in the middle of Harujuku. "Holy shit," Adrian said. Alot of ppl looked at him. "Umm speak japanese," I whispered to him also reminding him why i tought the band how to speak in there language. "_**Gomen**_,"he said speaking me back in japanese. "_**Very good puppy**_,"I said petting him on the head. He pushed me and walked into the hotel. I feel to the ground of course being the total biatch he was didn't noticed. "_**Here let me help you**_," a voice came from above. "_**Arigato Gomanesei**_,"I said grabing the strange mans hand as he lifted me up from the ground. When i finally got ip i dusted myself off and properly introduced myself. "_**Konichiwa Watashi wa Jeru desu**__,_" I said introduced my self. "_**Ah fluant are we**__,_" he resbonded back with a low chuckle."_**Well miss Watashi wa Aoi des**_,"he finished. I smiled and shook his hand thats when my clumsy friend Jesser walked into me sending me flying forward into his chest. "Oi Sorry Mate," Jesser said. "Oi damn," I said back in english. "_**What**_?" He looked confussed at us "_**O****h gomen**_," I said. He helped me up. "_**I'm really really Sorry**__,_" I apoligised again. He brushed it off thats when a oby called out to him."_**Hey Aoi lets go we are meeting the producer right now**_." The boy said to him when i remebered i had to get to dad for the first location of the tour."_**yeah well i got to go to Arigato again**_," I yelled out to him and ran inside finding everyone and sitting down in the big conforence room. Thats when my dad walked in and i jumped up. "_**DADDY**_!!" I yelled and literally glomped him. He chuckled and hugged me back."_**Good to see you kidd**_," he said letting go holding my shoulders."_**Good Dad**_,"I replied back. "_**Thats good we have one more band to let wait for, so go sit down and wait**_" "_**Hai**__!_" I said running and sitting down on my spinny chair. I jumped on it an spun around and around until i flew off like a bottle rocket. "Jeez i keep picking up helpless girls." I heard someone say and grab me picking me up."Hey who you call helpless,"I said but when i looked up it was the guy from before. "_**Ah The Gazette you guys are here**_,"my dad said."_**Wait Wait The Gazette**__?_" I head laughing and looked behing Aoi it was Reita without his nose piece and Damn did he look fine. I blushed. "_**Gomen**_,"I apologized looking down at my feet. Reita chuckled and spoke up,"_**No need to apologize this guys a dick**_." I smiled thats when my dad stood up and told me and the rest of the Gazette to shut up and sit down. I blushed and said sorry in a low voice while running and jumping back on my set. This meeting went on and on and on and i just figured i get the major details later from my bandmates. The whole time my mind was else where. I looked over to the thing that made me not pay attention. He looked over at me. I turned my head quickly hoping he didn't seem me stare. 'Oh shit i think he saw me shit shit shit,' I thought. I must have had a flustered expresion because the next thing i new i heard a low laughter coming from right next to me."_**Haha your face Jeru-chan**__,_"Jesser whispers giggling . "_**Are you think about something or do you have to poop**_," she questioned. I shook my head in a no not really kind of manner and tuned out once again.

The meeting was finally over and we had some free time till the first show of the tour season. Which started in about a week. I was walking out of the confrence room singing one of my favorite songs which happened to be by The Gazette.

"**kikasete yo "bodies"**

**zecchou wo oshiete yaru yo tonight**

**hizumi wo agete**

**hibiki kasetekure tonight**

**dou ni demo shitekure**

**kurui dashita yoru ni DO LUCK yori mo amai Fuck'n roll buchikondekure**"

"_**Ahh you do have a voice**_." i stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to see Reita. I blushed, "_**Arigato**_." He looked at me and chukled,"_**Haha your so polite and gulable arn't you**_." I looked up with a egar smile and pushed him sending him flying back. "_**I don't think you should call me polite or gulable until you know me**_," I said stepping over him and getting down to talk. After getting up i left with a low mechanical laugh. 'Call me polite and gulable,' I thought huffing off too the nearest shopping center. Unfortunetly i didn't notice someone following me and that someone was Reita. When i got to the shopping mall i went straight to the mens clothing to get some ties and other manly items the girls side wouldn't sell. after getting some pants and ties and a couple shirts. I then went to the girls side to by the asential girly items i need like make-up and underwear and a couple of bras i also so a kick ass shirt and lolita dress i just had to have. After getting all these items scaned it came out to be a little more then I had. Thats when the misterous stalker came out from behind a rack of clothes and took off his disguise."_**What are you doing her Reita**_?" I asked getting alittle agree.'What is with this crazy loon,' I thought. "_**Haha nothing just wanted to see what you were doin**_"he said giving me a smile. But just then a bunch of people started staring and point at Reita and I. You could even here them say"_**Who is she ane Why is she with Reita**_?" or "_**OMG thats Reita**_." "_**Here let me pay for that**_," he said slapping the money down and grabbing the bags. "_**Wait no**_..." But it was to late he had already payed put his disguise back on and walked out the door. I stormed out of the store and ran after him and pushed him. "_**Hey i don't want you to pay for it**_." I said really angry. He stopped making crash into him and we fell. I landed on top of him my face inches from his. I blushed and said,"_**Baka**_." He chuckled and kissed me. I was shocked i mean i just met the shit head and he just goes and kisses me. I hit him on the shoulder and walked off grabbing the clothes. He ran after me. I turn around and smaking him lightly but hard enough that his hat and glasses fell off. "_**SHIT That hurt**_." I chuckled and said my apologizes to him. "_**Gomen i didn't mean to hit you that hard**_." "_**Its ok**_." That when we heard a squeel and the earth started to shake. I look up and saw fans running towards Reita. Reita turned around and his face expression could make anyone laugh. Thats when he grabed my wrist and ran for his life. We finally lost the screaming fan girls and I even saw a couple of fan boys. But worst thing about this was not the fans it was that he just had to pick the tiniest place for us to hide. Pretty much my body is slamed up against his."_**Gomen,**_" he said looking really sincere. I looked up into his eyes...his dark lustful brown eyes. He looked really sorry. "_**Its ok i mean i did knock off the two things that were hiding yout identity**_." I looked up at him and thats when something happened i didn't see myself doing. I kissed him.


End file.
